This invention relates to a resin composition excellent in mechanical characteristics, having dimensional precision with little anisotropy and dimensional stability to environmental temperature demanded for precise electronic parts.
In recent years, with spreading of office automation instruments such as office computers and word processors, printers which are output terminals are becoming to be demanded to have higher functions and higher performances.
For example, various housings having optical parts (e.g. lenses) built therein are demanded to have excellent dimensional stability and tough mechanical characteristics.
In the prior art, as the material in such a field, there have been used aluminum alloys and thermosetting resins.
However, these base materials are heavy and also inferior in productivity in working, requiring various kinds of secondary working, thus involving various drawbacks such as high cost.
For this reason, there has been created a strong need in the market for a thermoplastic resin which is light in weight, and also excellent in productivity and low in cost.
However, a composite material obtained by modifying a thermoplastic resin of the prior art could not be practically applied as the material for parts for which high degree of dimensional stability is demanded, because anisotropy of linear expansion is great.